The Chocolate Encounter
by Lyrical-Escapades
Summary: Bones and Kirk have some fun with chocolate : Rated M for a reason.


**Hi again!! :D So this started off as a ten-word writing exercise because I was having a huge writers block. WELL. It started off with about 600 words and ended up with all this just last night. :D Im excited about it.  
Reviews = cookies :D Think about it.**

* * *

Bones has this habit of running around the ship when he was bored. Today was one of those days. He finished all his paperwork, every email had been answered on his PADD, all the patients were either drugged up, asleep or leaving sickbay, and he had absolutely nothing else to do until Jim got off. Adorned in Adidas running pants and a plain, white shirt, he set off, jogging in place in the turbolift when he couldn't move forward. Headphones were tucked into his ears, the song _Corn Fed_ sung by a pretty little country girl from the 21st century drowned out the voices and the shuffle of everyday life. Bones liked his music. Jim hated it, and that made the doctor very happy.

After almost an hour of running, Bones returned to his quarters greeted by a very patent smell.

_Smores._

Jim was grinning like an idiot when the doctor came into the room, holding a plate of the square, chocolate-y, marshmallow-covered goodness. Taking the headphones out, he put his music player beside one of his most prized possessions – a Viking ship in a bottle. He had made it himself while Jim was still at the Academy, and it took him a grand total of seven weeks, two days and nineteen hours to finish. He was damn proud of it. Jim was proud of his Smores. He still hadn't stopped smiling.

"Want one?" He picked up the delicious-looking morsel, waving it back and forth lightly, taking the avenue of teasing Bones' senses with the treat to compel him to eat one.  
"Where did you get those?"

The grin spread wider. "I'll never tell."

Bones sat on the bed, taking it from Jim's hand, taking a bite. _Oh, that hits the spot_. Usually Bones deterred from the high-caloric foods like sweets, deep fried things… basically, everything that Jim absolutely loved to eat, he deprived himself of. There was nothing appetizing about a heart attack or clogged arteries. But this one wouldn't hurt. He ate the late bite, savoring the taste before he decided to swallow, looking at the mess on his fingers. Back in Georgia, this was living the good life. Smores by a campfire in the backyard catching lightning bugs. _That_ was the life.

Jim leaned in close to his hand, a breath away before his tongue reached out to lick up one of Bones' long digits, ridding it of the sweet goo. He moved up, lips brushing against his ear.  
"There's melted chocolate on the nightstand…" A whisper. A dare. Bones swallowed hard, eyes flicking over to the tiny pot Jim was referring to. An equator of gold, a circular device that let it hover above the nightstand so it didn't scorch anything, suspended the black cauldron.

Jim went to recoil just as Bones crushed his lips against the other mans in a searing, sugary, delicious kiss. They broke apart moments later, Jim smirking.  
"I knew you had a sweet tooth."

"You're a brat." Bones whispered against the skin of the others neck. "You're a brat who is wearing,"  
Nip. "Far,"  
Kiss. "Too,"  
Lick. "Many."  
Bite. "Clothes."

Jim was writhing, his hands working the bottom of his shirt up over the V of his hips, those defined abs – somebody had been working out despite his sumptuous treats – that chest. Blue orbs gazed up as Bones ran his tongue along his bottom lip, drinking in the glorious, tanned sight before him. Somewhere between him tugging his shirt over his head and getting it off, Bones had reached over and gotten the small spoon from the nightstand, dipping it in the caldron to get a generous amount of chocolate.  
The Captain bit back a groan of anticipation before he gave up the code to lock the door, override function disabled.  
"Don't move," Was the only thing the doctor whispered.

Dark eyes watched Jim's face as the warm, melted chocolate slid off the spoon and drizzled down onto a messy drawing over his chest, down into the lines of his abs and over his naval. The spoon took his placed back onto the nightstand with a soft _click_ then all other noise was drowned out by Jim's whines. Bones had ducked his head down, chasing a droplet of the sweet confection that managed to slip down the side of Jim's ribs, feeling every muscle he touched clench beneath him. That skilled tongue worked magic as it slid over Jim's skin; electrifying it with every pass it made to sweep up the chocolate lines.

Jim fought every urge not to shift his hips or reach up and grab whatever part of Bones he could reach. He was given a direct order, which was one of the hottest things about the Georgia man. Every time they got hot and heavy, that delicious southern drawl came out, spilling over Jim, making him moan.

"Look at you," there it was. Oh _gods_ there it was. "You're so hard already." Bones reached up to dip the spoon back in the chocolate, drizzling it over Jim's pulsing cock. His tongue quickly followed.

_Fuck orders_. It was his philosophy now. His hips thrust upwards, rewarded with Bones pressing both hands strongly against his hips, pressing him into the mattress.

"Ah, Ah, don' you dare start that, darlin'."

Jim's body shuddered, his cock throbbing hard against Bones' forearm. "Goddammit, keep talking like that. Just… say words. Lots of words." He was babbling, officially proclaiming his brain fried and incapable of coherent thoughts.  
Bones grinned, leaning down to flick his tongue against one of the Captain's nipples, loving the deep rumble in Jim's chest when he groaned and pleaded. His hands were gripping the mattress, clenching and unclenching.

"What do you wan' me to do, hm? Suck that pretty little cock of yours?" His hands traced down strong thighs, massaging the muscles, fingers brushing every so often over Jim's balls. The Captain was biting on his bottom lip, hanging onto every delicious _fucking_ word that came out of that sinful southern mouth. "Maybe…" one strong hand reached around over the curve of Jim's ass, "you want a proper fuckin', huh?"  
"_Yes,_" Jim hissed, fighting the urge to roll his hips to gain some contact.  
"I'll just assume you mean the latter. Turn over." Bones' voice dropped one very sexy octave.

Jim shuddered when he rolled onto his stomach, the cool sheets pressed against the front of his body. Bones gripped Jim's hips, dragging them up so Jim was on his knees, his head resting on the pillow. Smooth hands traced the curve of his backside and he could hear Bones murmuring low swears to himself while he reached for the lube beneath Jim's pillow. Giving himself a generous amount, he lathered up his own cock, slipping inside Jim with one quick thrust, burying himself completely. _Home_, he thought fondly. He was still for a minute while he savored the feeling, the tightness and the warmth that surrounded his entire body.

He moved slowly, every thrust in was deliberate, eliciting encouraging moans like "_fuck_" and "_yeah, more_" from the man beneath him. When he pulled out, it was even slower, drawing out the friction of his flesh against the tight muscles inside Jim.  
"That's it, baby. God, you're so damn tight." His accent was thicker. Jim absently wondered if he deliberately toned it down so Starfleet panties weren't dropping at his every word. Bones leaned forward, pressing his chest against Jim's back while he lazily pushed his hips forward. His tongue flicked out, tracing the shell of Jim's ear. "I want you to scream for me, darlin'." He thrust in harder, rutting the Captain's hips against the bed while the man moaned under him.

Bones sped up, his thrusts becoming more sporadic with his impending orgasm. He felt Jim tighten around him and he reached forward to give that gorgeous, neglected cock some much-needed attention. He gripped Jim's erection tightly, pumping his fist in time with his hips, sending him crashing over the edge, crying out Bones' name in wild abandon as his seed spilt over Bones' strategic hand and onto the sheet. Bones bit into Jim's shoulder, stifling his own moans as he came, hot and fast into Jim. _Home._

In the aftermath of their escapades, Bones was content lying on Jim's bed, the man curled up beside him with his head on the doctor's chest. They heard nothing but the sound of their own breathing and…

_And?_

Jim perked up, sitting up slowly as he looked around the room, hearing faint noises coming from… next door?  
"It's coming from Spock's room…" Jim muttered, slipping off the bed to press his ear against the cool metallic wall. Distinct groans were coming from his First Officers quarters, making Jim's cheeks flare. "He's…"

"Well we were pretty loud. It's not that surprising." McCoy replied with a smirk, watching as Jim played ninja trying to listen in more.  
"But… I didn't think he did that!" Jim hissed.  
Bones rolled his eyes, yawning. "He's a man too isn't he? Half human, whatever. He's going to have… urges. Like you. Like me." Bones grinned again. "Is it turning you on?"  
Jim paused, glancing back at him. "Do we have more chocolate?"  
"Why yes we do."

"….then yes, it does."


End file.
